The present invention relates to display packages, and more particularly, to display packages containing squares and the like.
As is well known, it is generally desirable to provide point of purchase display packages which will allow viewing of the principal elements of the products being displayed and which will also provide surfaces upon which the manufacturer's identification, promotional statements, and instructions may be imprinted. It is also desirable that point of purchase display packages be reasonably rugged so that they will permit the articles contained therein to be supported fully when hung or otherwise suspended on hangers or hooks on perforated display boards and the like. This is particularly true in connection with the display of small hand tools.
Among such hand tools are squares of the type which have an elongated blade which is slidably seated in a body member. Trysquares utilize the surfaces of the body member in conjunction with the blade to determine angular relationships between the blade and the workpiece. Some combination squares have relatively complex configurations for the body member so that surfaces are disposed at various angles, and they may additionally include level vials and other components which may be useful to the artisan or the home owner.
As will also be appreciated, it is also desirable to provide such packaging which is reasonably economical and which may be readily assembled about the product to provide a secure support for the article which is to be displayed in the package.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel display package of squares and the like which may be assembled relatively quickly and which utilizes a display sleeve which will securely retain the square therein.
It is also an object to provide such a display package which is readily adaptable to squares with body members of various configuration.
Another object is to provide a paperboard sleeve which may be fabricated and assembled readily and which is relatively economical to fabricate.